Mirror World: A 2P Hetalia fanfic
by xXAkunohanaXx
Summary: Alice and Enya have known the nations for about a year now and everything was going smoothly until the 2P!nations came into the picture. Seeing as how their dying world looks like a war zone, this new one is like paradise. They see it as a golden opportunity to come back into power and will do anything to achieve their goal. Rated T for language, violence, and because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, Hetalia, 2P!Hetalia, or it's charcters and concepts. I only own Alice and Enya. All other characters belong to their right ful owners.**

I stood there, huddled against the icy wind and taking in the scene around me. Burned out cars dotted the filthy streets and the buildings that were still standing looked like they would topple over any second now. I noticed what seemed to be pools of blood on the ground in some spots, but I saw no bodies. In fact, I didn't see any people in general. It was like a ghost town here. Thunder rumbled menacingly in the dark sky and lightning illuminated the blood red clouds.

'That's just dandy,' I thought sarcastically. I knew I needed to find shelter and began to search for somewhere to hide until the storm passed over. I had wandered the streets for about ten minutes when I saw a fancy building sitting atop a small hill.

'This looks promising. Maybe someone is still living there and can tell me where the heck I am,' I thought to myself.

I approached the front door cautiously. Who knew what kind of people lived here. For all I know they could be the ones who caused all the destruction. Either way, it was worth a shot. I could wait out the coming storm and find out where I am. I knocked on the door and waited… nothing. I knocked a bit louder, in case they hear my previous attempt, but still no one answered.

'Okay… I haven't seen any other people here, so I guess this place is abandoned, too.' It was a high possibility, so I reached for the knob and pushed open the heavy door.

'Unlocked… I guess it really is abandoned. I doubt anyone would leave the front door unlocked in this kind of place.' I entered the front room and saw that the inside of the building was just as nice as the outside. At least as far as I could tell in the brief light the lightning allowed. There were a few a few red chairs and a couch, and a white marble fireplace. I noticed there was a flight of stairs off to the side of the room and began to walk toward them. I would start at the top of the building and work my way down, seeing what I could find. Just as I neared the marble staircase I saw a black shadow shoot across the hallway at the top of the stairs.

"Wait," I shouted, ignoring the sudden sinking feeling I had in my stomach. I had to figure out where I was somehow so I could get home. I ran up the stairs and took a left down the hallway, following the shadow that turned the next corner.

"Wait up! I just want to talk to you," I shouted at them. I turned the corner and came to a long hallway. I heard voices at the end of it and began to walk quietly toward them. The bad feeling I had earlier had intensified greatly and my instincts were telling me to run away, but I pushed them down and approached the partially open door.

"Our world is in ruins and all of our people are dead or dying. What _can_ we do?" I knew that voice. It was Italy's, but something was off about it. He sounded irritated, but Italy was the most happy-go-lucky person I had ever met. I peeked through the door way and what I saw shocked me. It was the nations, but they looked different. America wore dark sunglasses, had dark brown hair, and had a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it slung over one shoulder, for starters. And England was wearing _pink_ for crying out loud! Not to mention the fact that his eyes were bright blue and pink instead of green.

"Maybe if _somebody_ hadn't mass produced cupcakes with poison in them-"the strange looking America said just as he was cut off by a very…chipper sounding England who said "Now Alfie, let's not play the blame game," and pulled out a lethal looking knife. Then a version of Italy with dark brown hair, reddish-purple eyes, and a tan uniform said "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. We need to do something soon or our world dies, which means we all die." The whole time he fiddled with a silver knife, looking like he wanted to kill them all now and get it over with.

This was too weird. Not only did look different, they acted like the complete opposites of themselves. I didn't know what was going on or what kind of parallel universe I had found myself in, but I did know I wasn't going to stick around and find out.

I turned to leave only to be slammed into the wall, making my head spin, and find myself staring into the bright, red eyes of a black-clad Japan. I could feel the cold blade of his katana against my throat and I began to panic inside.

"Leaving so soon," he asked in a sarcastic tone with a dark look dancing behind his eyes.

"Sounds like Kiku found the intruder," I heard someone in the room say, but couldn't quite make out the voice over my rising panic and the loud pounding of my heart. Japan, apparently called by his human name, Kiku, smiled mischievously as he pressed down on the blade a bit and I felt a smell trickle of blood begin to run down my neck. "You have one chance to answer my questions or I will kill you. Are we clear," he asked, a menacing darkness in his voice. I struggled to answer and choked out a quiet "Y-yes."

"Good. Now who are you and what are you doing here?" He had a cold glare on his suddenly serious face, but I could see the desire to kill me faintly flickering in his eyes. My instinct was to give tell him a sarcastic lie, but his piercing gaze made me think otherwise and I stuttered out "A-Alice. M-my name is Alice Owens." He stared into my eyes, trying to assess if I was lying as I continues to speak. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't even know where _here _is."

"How do we know you aren't lying to us," a voice said from behind Kiku. I looked over to see the other Italy leaning against the opposite wall, still fiddling with gleaming blade of his knife. He looked me in the eye, his gaze filled with hate and distrust. The knife shined brightly with the lightning, taunting me, as though saying "I can't wait to slice you to pieces."

"Back off, Feliciano. This one's mine," Kiku said sounding irritated. Feliciano glared at Kiku then looked back at me and demanded, more than asked, "Where are you from?"

"L-London," I stuttered out, watching the sparkling blade.

"How did you get here," he demanded.

"I don't know! I don't even know where _here _is," I exclaimed helplessly.

"Feliciano, that's enough," Kiku scolded harshly. Feliciano then started to shout in what sounded like Italian, the few words I was able to understand I sounded more like they would have been said by Romano, and Kiku stiffened. His face hardened and he whipped around, charging at Feliciano. The two began to engage in a fist fight and I took it as my chance to escape, sprinting down the hallway to get away from them, not even caring that I had no clue where I was going. I just had to get out of there.

"Damn! She's getting away," I heard Feliciano shout after me. The next thing I felt was a sharp pain in my leg before I fell and tumbled to the floor, landing painfully on my face. I tried to stand up and run, but the pain in my leg was unbearable and I could already feel warm blood soaking my leg and I collapsed again.

I saw Feliciano's boots in front of my face and felt as he pulled the knife from my leg. He grabbed the back of my shirt and flipped me over onto my back. He then stared me straight in the eye and glared at me, intense hate and blood lust behind them, and I knew what was about to happen. He raised the shimmering knife and said "This is what happens when you try to run away," and brought the knife down and plunged into my heart.

**A/N: Woo! Finaly posted my fist fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, and be as brutal as you want. See ya in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't like the ending so I'm adding on to it. Hope you enjoy the new version of thi chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, 2P!Hetalia! All characters and concepts go to their rightful owners. (Except Alice and Enya! I own them. :))**

* * *

"Alice," a familiar voice whispered in my ear, their hand gently shaking my shoulder. I lazily tried to open my eyes, wondering if I was dead, after all, I was just stabbed in the chest, when the same voice screamed in my ear.

"Alice, wake up!" My eyes shot open and I fell off of my chair. I quickly righted the skirt of my pale blue Lolita dress, praying no one saw my little fall. 'Nope, I'm alive,' I thought as I moved my pitch black bangs out of my violet eyes and looked around the room, realizing I was in the world meeting room. Most of the nations had left, but the few who were still there were having a conversation on the other side of the room. 'I guess it was just a nightmare,' I thought, relieved.

"Hello? Earth to Alice," my friend, Enya, said, towering over me, hands on her hips, emerald green eyes bright, and hair so red it looked like fire; her Irish and Icelandic background giving her a pale complexion.

"Seriously, what am I going to do with you?" She held her hand out and helped me up. I glared at her and said "At least I don't fall asleep in class all the time." She returned my glare, her eyes cat like, and said "I'm still making straight A's, so what does it matter?" She started to pout and glare at the same time, which is what she always did when we got into our little sarcasm tiffs, and we both laughed.

"Come on, if we're late, your mom will kill us," she said as she started to drag me toward the exit. As we passed the nations England called out "Alice, may I speak to you for a moment?" I stopped and Enya let go of my hand.

"Sure," I said and started to walk over to him. Enya grabbed my arm and urgently said "We don't have time! It's a school night and if we aren't back by ten 'o clock, sharp-"I pulled my arm out of her grasp and reassuringly said "It'll only take a minute. If you're so worried go on ahead. I'll meet you back at the house, okay?" She hesitated a bit. We both knew that my mom wasn't too happy with us traveling to another dimension all the time, but she also knew that there was no stopping us from going anyway. As long as we let her know when the meetings were so Enya could stay over and we were back by ten if it was a school night, she was fine. But if we were late she would start to panic and go crazy when we finally showed up.

I walked over to England and asked "What do you need?" He looked a bit nervous; his thick eyebrows furrowed over his brilliant green eyes, and said "It's about your next magic lesson." Enya and I had been taking magic lessons from England since we had first met them. In fact, a spell gone wrong was what had caused them to cross into our dimension in the first place. The whole night is a bit of a blur, though. It all happened too fast. I noticed the note of tension in his voice and became a bit concerned.

"England is everything okay? You seem a bit nervous," I said with concern. He ran a hand through his messy, but somehow still neat, blond hair and looked me in the eye and said "The next lesson is going to be on astral projection. I suspect that you may be astral projecting in your sleep, and you need to know that it can be very dangerous if you aren't careful. Though, from the looks of it, you seem to have figured that out yourself."

What did he mean by that? I'd heard of astral projecting before, but I didn't know what he meant by figuring it out myself. I was confused and asked "What do you mean by that?" He pointed to my neck and walked over to a decorative mirror on the wall and my eyes widened in shock. It was hardly visible beneath my choker, but as I removed it a saw a thin scar running across my neck where Kiku had pressed the sword into my neck in my nightmare - unless, it wasn't a nightmare. I ran my fingers along the thin, pale pink scar, shuddering as I remembered my nightmare.

"Alice, you need to be careful when you astral project somewhere. If you don't know how to control it, you could end up somewhere completely different, and any injuries you receive could come back with you, whether they are still fresh injuries or not when you return or not. You should have come to me as soon as you discovered you could-"I cut him off and franticly said "I didn't know I could! I thought I was just dreaming! Are you saying that what happened wasn't a dream and I was actually there?!"

He seemed a bit shocked by this and said "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. If you didn't know you were astral projecting in the first place then it can be even more dangerous." So many terrifying thoughts were passing through my mind in that second and I started to panic.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you end up and what happened? You seem a bit shaken," he said, sounding a bit worried. Then again, the nations had always treated Enya and I like little sisters, so it wasn't a big surprise. I opened my mouth to tell him when my phone rang. You'd be surprised by how good reception was in this dimension. I opened the phone and held it a good distance from my ear.

"Alice Olivia Owens, do you have any idea how late you are?!" England stared at the phone in stunned confusion as my mom's panicked screeches came through it.

"Enya shows up, all alone, and says you stayed behind for a few minutes and here it is twenty seven minutes after you were supposed to be home and there is still no sign of you!" I sighed and turned the volume down on the ear piece before placing it to my ear and saying "Sorry, Mom. I lost track of the time. I'm on my way."

"You'd better be here in the next five minutes or, so help me, I-"Click. I let out a long breath and put my phone back in my pocket. I put my choker back on, covering the scar as best I could, as I started to walk quickly out the door.

"Sorry, England, it'll have to wait until tomorrow. I have to go," I called over my shoulder as I broke into a jog and made my way down the hallway. He stepped out of the now deserted meeting room and shouted "Alice, wait! I need to know what happened!" I looked over my shoulder and called out one last "Sorry!" Then I was out in warm, summer night air and running to where Enya and I hid the doorway connecting this world to ours. 'I am so dead,' I thought to myself, 'and just because my mom is going to kill me.'

I ran as fast as I could down the street, closing in on the ally we had hid the door way in. It wasn't the best place to be at night after the meetings, but at least it was hidden. I came to a street corner where there was a bit of light and I stopped to rest a bit. It's not easy to run ten blocks in platforms and my feet were killing me. I leaned against a large brick building and watched my surroundings for any signs of trouble. Everything seemed quiet until I saw a shadow dart by out of the corner of my eye. I whirled around to see what it was, but it was gone.

I looked around once more, but all was quiet yet again, so I brushed it off and started walking again, but I felt as though I were being followed. I looked over my shoulder a few times, but saw nothing. I soon arrived at the ally and turned down it. It was always creepy looking here at night. There was stay cats everywhere, so when we would walk by they would stare at us, their eyes glowing. It also wasn't the cleanest place ever. Trash littered the ground and graffiti covered the walls of the narrow space.

I approached the dumpster at the end of the ally and moved it aside. The simple black door was hidden behind it as always. I was about to turn the knob when I heard the sound of someone stepping on glass behind me. I snapped around and was slammed into the wall, a pair of bright reddish-purple eyes stared back at me and hand tightly gripped my throat.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to walk down allies at night alone," Feliciano said darkly, his mischievous smile bright against the black of night. His grip tightened and I let out a small gasp as I tried to breathe. He smiled wider and threw me to the ground. I coughed and gasped for air, feeling several bruises form on my face and arm, as he walked closer, laughing evilly.

"Now, then, where were we before you decided to up and disappear?" He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head up to look me in the eyes, pressing the blade of his knife against my face. He laughed a bit and said "Oh, now I remember. I had just tried to kill you when you suddenly disappeared into thin air, you little brat." His voiced had grown angry, a glare appearing on his face, and the blade was pressing a bit deeper into my skin, causing a trickle of blood to begin. He pulled the knife away, quick and sharp, slicing my face, and then cutting a gash across my upper arm. I screamed in pain, but quickly bit down on my lip to keep the rest of it from escaping. He smiled again, taking great pleasure in my cries of agony.

"Had enough, yet?" He was enjoying himself, I could tell that much. I only glared at him and said "I've received worse injuries from a toddler." He didn't take too kindly to this and sliced my leg. I let out another cry of pain, mentally kicking myself for it. I had lost quite a bit of blood by now and was feeling light headed. He brought his face close to mine and said "How about now?"

I curled my good hand into a fist and punched him in the face, causing him to fall over. I scrambled onto my feet and tried to run, already to numb from blood loss to feel the pain in my leg, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. I kicked at his hand but he got up and grabbed me by the throat again, slamming my head to the ground.

Blood flowed from my wounds, soaking my dress and spilling onto the ground, the crimson substance glistening in the light of the moon. My head was spinning and I was getting tunnel vision. I looked around for something to use as a weapon, but found only old newspapers and cardboard. I was trapped like a rat. He pinned me down and lifted my chin with the tip of his knife. I saw a shadow approach silently from behind him, raising what looked like a thick book. The thing was this shadow had green eyes. I returned my attention to Feliciano as he glared coldly and asked "Any last words?" I smiled at him and said "None you'll ever here," just as England hit Feliciano in the head with the heavy book, knocking him to the side. Looks like I had escaped death two times in one night. Too bad it wouldn't be the last time I would come close to it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that turned out a lot longer than I thought, but I already typed it up, so I'm not changing it again. And yes, I know it's a lame chapter and it's a lot like the other one. But like I said before, I already typed it all up, so it stays! D:**

**I really need to stop writing/editing these chapters when I'm half asleep. They're terrible. Oh well, the whole point of writing it was to get feed back so I could get better and actually write something worth reading. :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. It means a lot to me. I love you all! :D**

**Please comment and be as brutal as you want. See you all in the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing. I do not claim to own anything. (Except Alice and Enya. I own them. :D) Please support the official release and the original creators.**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Could it be? It is! It's a chapter! It's a miracle! :D**

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. My muse was either focusing on Heta Oni or on vacation. Anyway, on to the chapter! :D**

* * *

Feliciano gritted his teeth and glared murderously at England who returned it with one filled with fury, only looking away long enough to glare sternly at me and I knew I was going to get an earful later. Feliciano saw this as an opening and threw one of his knives at England who began to read quickly from the book, a bright green symbol appearing before him and making a shield that protected him before fading away. He then read from another page and a bright blue light shot at Feliciano, stunning him.

"You are in big trouble," he scolded as he lifted me off the ground and made his way out of the ally and started to run down the street. I hazily looked up at him and asked "Where are we going? The door is back there?" He kept running and harshly said "If we went to your world he would only follow and put your family in danger." I felt stupid for asking, and remained silent until something smacked into us and England fell, causing me to roll onto the sidewalk.

I looked up to see the man who looked like England pinning him to the ground, the book only inches from England's frantic grasp. He smiled brightly and said "You know, butting in where you aren't wanted is very rude," England glared bitterly at his counterpart, who continued to speak, "In all honesty I thought my 1P would have at least been able to make a bit further before I caught up, but I guess I was wrong. Oh well, it's not like it really matters anyway. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Arthur, your 2P, or 2nd player." England struggled against Arthur's grasp, but it wasn't getting him anywhere. '2nd player,' I thought in confusion. Then Arthur suddenly head butted him and stood up looking over at me.

He smiled brightly and walked over, like he had all the time in the world, as he cheerfully said "You must be the young lady that Feliciano was after. He's done such a sloppy job of killing you, no wonder you escaped." I tried to shrink back into the shadows, but my wounds left a trail of blood and I could hardly move. I gulped, knowing that fear and adrenaline were the only reasons I was even still conscious, which meant it would be impossible for me to fight off this guy.

"Hmm…. Perhaps I should clean up the mess then," he said happily as he revealed a gleaming knife. The sound of muttered words floated toward me and I watched in shocked confusion as my wounds healed, but before they could heal fully England gave a cry of pain as I saw the Arthur pull the knife from his stomach. He looked irritated and said "Looks like you haven't learned your lesson."

"England," I cried out, as he fell to the ground.

"Now, now, Poppet, he was being a bad boy. He needed to be punished. Now that I think about it, trespassing and eavesdropping isn't very nice eith-"He was cut off as England reached forward and pulled his feet out from beneath him. He crawled forward and pinned Arthur down, shouting over his shoulder "Run! Head back to my place, quickly! America should be there!" I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me and said "Hurry!"

So I ran. I knew I wouldn't be of any help to him. And when I heard the sharp cries and the heavy thud against the ground, I knew it wouldn't have made any difference anyway. As I rounded the corner and crouched in the shadows, I saw Arthur run past. As soon as his footsteps had died away and I was sure he was gone I let out a sob as tears streamed down my cheeks. I stood and ran down the opposite street that Arthur had gone down and headed for England's house. I hated myself at that moment and always would. England was dead and it was all my fault.

* * *

**A/N: 1) AH! MARY-SUE SYNDROME! Why do all my characters end up as Mary-Sues? *sigh* I just can't win. _ _ll But don't worry, I'm working on it. :D**

**2)*crying* I hate myself for killing him off. TT^TT (But I may still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Mwahahaha! :D ) But, hey, at least I have a chapter up! *looks at chapter* It's not a good chapter, but it's a chapter. :D**

**Anyway, as usual, comments are greatly appreciated, and any suggestion or tips on how I can improve my writing and make it more enjoyable for you guys would be a HUGE help. :)**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read this and are actually putting up with my lazy, uninspired self. I love you all! :D**


End file.
